


战战梦游仙境 01

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 8





	战战梦游仙境 01

01 兔子的洞，不是洞

肖战生的很俊俏，追他的男人女人皆是。肖战有两个秘密，一个是他经常做梦，会梦到奇奇怪怪的兔子，猫，戴帽子的男人，两个不同国家的国王…  
还有一个秘密就是自己的鸡鸡很小，但除了后穴，前面也有个女人一样的小穴，胸部要不是用裹胸勒住，怕是男人见了只想扒上去吸…

肖战像以往一样，坐在隔间卫生间马桶上，敞开大腿，一只手揉着自己的阴蒂，一只手捏着自己的乳头…  
“嗯……嗯…不够……啊～～”  
小穴流的水把肖战手指沾湿，肖战刚想把手指插进花穴，就看见脚边多了一只兔子，吓得肖战赶紧站起来…  
白色小兔子揣着一只怀表，穿着西装，带着礼帽，看起来很绅士…定定的与肖战四目相对…  
“小兔子，你看起来很眼熟～”肖战蹲下身来，看着小兔子。  
小兔子看着蹲着的完全暴露在自己眼前的花穴，往前蹦了蹦，鼻子凑近花穴，闻了闻…  
“哎……嗯～…… 兔子先生你好色哟～”嘴上说着，可小穴却往上蹭着，好让兔子更方便闻…  
兔子突然蹦了回去，大声说道，“我迟了！我迟了！”一边说一边跳出卫生间隔间。  
会说话的兔子！肖战被吓的站在原地，想起来的时候，连因为自慰脱掉一半的内裤，都嫌碍事，直接用脚扒拉了下来，飞奔跑去要追那只兔子…

好不容易肖战在一棵树洞旁看见了那只兔子，赶紧过去， “兔子先生，你跑什么？”  
兔子没有说话，直接跳进了树洞，肖战想把手伸进树洞，拽出那只兔子，谁知道一下子被那个树洞吸了进去……  
…… ……

落在地上时，肖战头晕乎乎的，看着和丛林差不多的地方，脑子更是发蒙……这是哪？  
前面一个少年立着一对兔耳朵，拿着刚刚肖战看见的怀表在脱上衣…  
“你是兔子先生？”  
听到声音，兔子少年腼腆的走到肖战面前，点了点头， “你好，我是赞兔子。”

“赞兔子，你刚刚看见我下面了，看完就跑吗？！”肖战捧着赞兔子的脸…  
赞兔子赶紧摆手， “没……没有，只是头一次见到和我一样下面有2个洞洞的人，所以…”  
肖战惊奇的去脱赞兔子的裤子，“你也是双性人？”  
赞兔子害羞的点了点头， “嗯，可是我的肉棒要比你的大多了…”

肖战一看，果然，赞兔子也有2个洞，但肉棒却很大…  
“你也有2个洞，干嘛刚刚在卫生间闻我的小穴…”  
赞兔子玩弄着手指， “我从来没有闻过小穴，每次都是耶啵猫对我的小穴又亲又舔，又用肉棒插的…看他每次舔的那么开心，我也想尝尝小穴到底什么味道……”

肖战脱下裙子，靠在一颗树上， “那你过来好好的舔舔我吧～”  
赞兔子赶紧扭过去，蹲下，看着已经有些流出蜜汁的穴口，伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔了几下…  
“哦啊……”肖战按过赞兔子的头，把花穴主动放在赞兔子嘴边， “给我用力好好舔…”  
赞兔兔听了，大力的开始吸充起肖战的阴蒂，顺着穴口，把舌头伸进去，想要把里面更多的淫水吸出来…  
“哦……好舒服……嗯……你舌头好厉害……啊，啊……”  
赞兔子得到了鼓励，用舌头用力舔小豆豆，两只手指伸进小穴用力的扣挖…  
“啊…轻点，别急…嗯… 在往里点……嗯嗯……”  
肖战摸着赞兔子的头， “告诉我，你想用你的肉棒插我哪个洞？”  
赞兔子满眼泛光的抬起头， “真的可以用我的肉棒插你吗？ 平时都是耶啵猫插我，我从来没用肉棒插过别人……”  
肖战用手套动着赞兔子的肉棒， “当然可以，想要前面还是后面？”  
赞兔子激动的把肖战转了个身，“我要后面！”  
肖战配合的撅起屁股， “你可以使劲干我后穴，但手要撸我的肉棒，让我射哟～”  
赞兔子赶紧答应，扶着肉棒，慢慢顶开肖战的后穴，头一次开荤的肉棒，还没有完全放进去，就差点被夹射在里面…  
“慢慢往里放，肉棒适应了你在动……”肖战指引着赞兔子…  
“嗯…对…啊啊……再往里…啊……全部都能放进去……哦……”肖战主动把屁股往后挪，让自己的后穴配合着赞兔子…  
“啊…你里面好热，好舒服…啊……我……我要动了……”  
赞兔子抱住肖战的腰，一只手伸到前面握住肖战的肉棒，后面自己肉棒开始大力的进进出出后穴…  
“啊，啊……啊啊，好大…用力…啊……快……啊嗯…好爽…你好会干…啊……”  
赞兔子也感觉爽极了，原来把肉棒放进穴里那么美…  
肖战一只手扶着树，一只手伸到自己前面的小穴穴口，用手抽插了起来……  
“哦哦哦……啊……啊啊…前面后面都好多水……啊哈……”  
赞兔子加快了速度， “我被你后穴夹的好爽，不行了…”  
“嗯～……射出来吧……哈……都射在里面……给我……啊啊啊…啊——”  
滚烫的精液灌满了肖战的后穴，前面树上沾上了肖战射出的精液…

赞兔子脸红的帮肖战清理好身子，整理好衣服，自己又穿上了小西服，极为绅士的对肖战鞠了一躬， “欢迎你来到仙境。”

肖战一脸懵逼的看着赞兔子…  
这哪里是兔子洞呀……


End file.
